David Racing
David Racing 'is a spin-off racing game and the first in the David Racing series. The game features many characters from the David series and locations into one racing game for the Wii. David Racing overall has 15 characters making it 7 default and 8 unlockable. Many modes are in the game like Gran Prix, Time Trial, Multiplayer, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and more. Two years later the game gains a sequel named David Racing Xtreme. Characters Default Unlockable Courses Cups Electric Cup *Middletown (3 Laps) *Smartsville (4 Laps) *Jewelsburg (3 Laps) *Limal Mountains (3 Laps) Super Jewel Cup *The Megamall (2 Laps) *The Park (2 Laps) *Mozu Village (3 Laps) *Pilmilop Island (3 Laps) Power Cup *Powersville (3 Laps) *Max Power's Space Station (3 Laps) *Furious Forest (3 Laps) *Wizzy Waters (3 Laps) Industry Cup *David's Dreamworld (3 Laps) *Nightmareland (3 Laps) *The Underground Realm (3 Laps) *Power's Industry (3 Laps) Lava Cup *Challzo's Lava Lab (3 Laps) *Adventueworld Theme Park (3 Laps) *The Ruined Amusement Park (3 Laps) *The Paraphenilia Hole (3 Laps) City Cup *Wazabub's Water World (3 Laps) *Jewelsburg Harbor (3 Laps) *Junky Jungle (3 Laps) *Dat Dry Desert (3 Laps) Spear Cup *Downtown (3 Laps) *The Suburbs (3 Laps) *The Lost City (3 Laps) *Ancient Ruins of Limal (3 Laps) Volcano Cup *Velocity Volcano (3 Laps) *Future Middletown (3 Laps) *Retro Smartsville (3 Laps) *Comet Kingdom (3 Laps) Battle Arenas *Middletown Beach *Kimuroi Dungeon *The Lost Sanctuary *Adventureworld Water Park *Ultra Dome Stadium * The Old Abandoned Cemetery Power-ups These power-ups can be obtained by driving in a ? box. 'Soda Can - 'Gives the racer a boost of speed. 'Oil Bucket - 'Drops oil behind a racer and if one touches the oil they will spin around. 'Triple Soda Can - Gives the racer three times the boost of speed. Ice Ray - If shot at a racer it will freeze them. 'Golden Apple - '''Gives the racer invisibility for 15 seconds. 'Triple Oil Bucket - 'Gives the racer three times the Oil Buckets. 'Bomb - 'When set it will wait for 3 seconds and explode and when a racer gets in the explosion they flip high in the air. 'Omega Bomb - 'When used the Omega Bomb will head for the racer in first place. 'TNT Box - 'A fake ? box, but when driven into the box will explode. '''Tidal Wave '- When used a tidal wave will come and wash away every racer (except for yours) onto the other side of the course. 'Upsy-Downsy (only can be used in Multiplayer/Online) - '''Make the other racer's screen turn upside down. 'Sticky Slime - 'When used a barrel of sticky slime will drop behind your racer and if one racer runs into the sticky slime then they will be stuck for 8 seconds. '''Portal - '''When used a portal appears and when your racer gets on then your racer will appear to 3rd or 4th place. 'Giant Golden Apple - 'When used the racer will grow into giant size and can smash into everyone else. 'Stopwatch - 'Every racer (except for yours) will be slower than usual for about 10 seconds and you racer can pass by them and become 1st or 2nd. 'Banana Peel - 'When used the racer can throw a banana peel on the track and if one touches the peel they will spin out. 'Triple Banana Peel - 'Gives the racer three times the peels. 'Big Bubble - 'When used a large bubble will protect your racer. '''Black Screen of Doom (only can be used in Multiplayer/Online) - '''When used all other racer's screen turns black for 6 seconds. This item is the most rare out of all. Trivia *Ella Metals is seen on a poster in the Megamall. **In addition to the Ella Metals cameo, a City Cup also appears in Ella-Metals Racing. *The King of David's Dreamworld was originally going to be a racer, but he was replaced with Challzo. *A Nintendo DS can be seen on the ground in Powersville. *Fruity and her friends make a cameo in Junky Jungle. Gameplay David Racing's gameplay is like any kart racing game with karts and tracks. The way David Racing works is that there are thunder coins and ? boxes in the track and when you go through the box you will get a power-up and can use it against other racers and thunder coins are coins that are all over the track and when you are hit by a power-up you will lose 3 or sometimes 4 coins. When 10 thunder coins are collected, special content can be unlocked like new parts for customizing you kart or motorcycle or cheats codes and secrets. Customizing karts and motorcycles are included in the game like customizing the wheels, color, or the entire kart/motorcycle. There are also missions in the game and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection which lets you play the game with many people around the world and each race that go up to 14 racers. Soundtrack ''See here. Modes '''Grand Prix - '''The main mode were all the main objects and characters are unlocked. 1-2 players '''Time Trials - '''Race yourself for the best time. 1 player '''Quick Race - '''Race on one course with many other racers 1-8 players '''Missions -'''Complete many various to get stars. 1 player '''Battle - '''Use the power-ups to battle with friends. 1-4 players '''Wi-Fi - '''Race with many other racers online 1-12 players Quotes Quotes used by characters whenever they are chosen by the player. David "Alright!" "Time to race!" "Let's go!" Thomas "Oh yeah!" "C'mon let's start!" "I'm up for it!" Maria "Thanks for choosing!" "Time to beat all of you!" Larry "Alright let's get started." "I'm Ready!" "Oh yay you chose me!" Matt "I'm ready to win!" "YES" "WOO!" Max Power "Now it's time to win!" "Thank you for choosing the intelligent and powerful Max Power" "Let's get this started!" Roger Power "Thank you good sir or madam for choosing me" "Today is the day where racers lose" "Prepare to loose..." Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:David (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:2009 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games